1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor fabricating method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for planarizing a polysilicon layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the conventional methods for planarizing a polysilicon layer is chemical-mechanical polishing. In order to obtain a planarized polysilicon layer, it is necessary to deposit a thick polysilicon layer. Planarization of the thick polysilicon layer is not affected by the topography of an underlying layer. However, if the thickness of the polysilicon layer increases, it requires a longer etching time to obtain a desired thickness and degree of planarization of the polysilicon layer. This, in turn, causes the fabrication costs to increase. The reliability of devices may be degraded, as well.